iGrow some balls
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: Freddie gets a visit from a wierd boy name Tony Kid. He offers to help Freddie grow a pair and do what he always want to do. Will Freddie accept only time will tell, Summary Sucks. Slight Creddie/Seddie Rated T for minor language and for being a crack fic


**This is sort of a crack fic because I was bored and thought this would be kind of funny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything related to iCarly**

"What's Up Dork" A blonde headed girl said walking up to a boy and a black headed girl that was going through her locker.

"Aw isn't it good ole Sam" The boy said with a sarcastic tone.

Going through her locker "Come on guys can we not argue one day" The other girl said finally pulling out a book "Here we are"

"I would Carls but it's too fun messing with Freddork here" Sam said opening her own locker and pulling out a piece of ham.

"You have ham in your locker" Freddork…I mean Freddie (He's real name) said.

Taking a bite "Yeah what of it"

"Nothing" Freddie said defeated but finally trying to other friend "So Carly do you want to go out sometimes" Freddie ask knowing the answer already but ask anyway.

"Will you ever learn dork that Carly doesn't like you" Sam said before Carly can answer.

"I wasn't asking you Sam" Freddie said getting fed up with Sam.

"Guys"

"What are you going to do about it" Sam said getting in Freddie's face.

"You're just lucky you're a girl" Freddie said taking a step back to get out of her face.

"Yeah like you can beat me up Benson" Getting in his face again, Freddie could smell the ham from her breathe.

"Come on guys, break it up" Carly said getting in the middle of the two.

"Fine" Freddie said "I'll see you Carly" He said walking away with his head down.

"Sam why did you do that"

Finishing her ham "He'll get over a usually" She was now licking her fingers.

"Let's get to class" Carly said walking away.

Freddie meanwhile was walking to his AV club when he felt a gust of wind knocking him over to make him fall on his face.

"You deserve that" Freddie heard a voice say.

Looking up he saw a Boy around his age wearing a blue sweatshirt, a brown vest with matching pants and black addias, to top it off he had on some black shades and a black hat.

"Who are you"

Extending his hand to Freddie who took it "My name is Tony Kid, a pleasure to meet you"

"Are you a new student"

"No"

"Why are you hear"

"To help you"

Freddie gave a confuse look.

"Let me explain, I'm a Magical Helper"

"No, you're crazy" Freddie said about to walk off but found himself not moving "What's going on"

"Heard me out Kid"

"You look the same age as me Freddie said still trying to move"

"No I'm not, I'm really five hundred years old or am I five hundred and fifty, eh I don't know anymore. I chose this appearance to make to feel easy but that's not working"

"What are you trying to help me with"

"Well kid"

"Stop calling me kid, the name's Freddie"

"Whatever, I'm here to help you grow some balls"

"WHAT!" Freddie said "The heck you mean grow some…you know"

"I've been watching you and I see that you are just a pushover"

"No I'm not"

Putting an arm around Freddie "Yeah you are, I mean you can't get the girl of your dreams, you let some other chick push you around, your mom still treats you like a baby, everybody is always using you, you-"

"Okay I get your point"

"So just say the word and you can do things you always wish you can do"

Thinking about it "Um, no"

"What"

"You are crazy, first, you're stalking me or 'watching me' as you put it and you claim to say I don't have you know what"

"Balls" Tony said trying to comprehend.

"Yes those" Freddie said annoyed "I'm just a nice guy"

"Yeah right, that kid who dances with his shirt off all the time-"

"You mean Gibby" Freddie corrected.

"Yeah Gibby, he had more balls than you"

"Whatever, now I need to get to my AV club"

"Fine, but I'll be watching you; you haven't heard the last from Tony Kid" Tony said walking away.

Freddie watched him leave "Crazy" he mutter to himself before walking into the AV room.

Later that day after school was over.

"What's up dork"

"Hello Carly" Freddie said walking up to his friends who were at their lockers, choosing to ignore Sam's comment.

"Hey Freddie" Carly said with her usually smile that made Freddie melt inside "Uh Freddie" Carly was getting worried as Freddie staring at Carly all dreamily like.

"Hey Freddork" Sam said before punching Freddie in the face.

"OW! SAM!" He said angry as he held his nose.

"You need help, don't you get Carly doesn't like you"

"Oh shut up Sam" Freddie said still holding his nose.

"Are you okay Freddie" Carly said worry trying to see for any bleeding.

"A kiss will make it better" Freddie said with a dreamy smile.

Rolling her eyes at Freddie response "Say sorry Sam"

"It's not my fault"

"Sam" Carly said giving her a stern look.

"Sorry dork"

"Apology not accepted" Freddie said.

"You better accept" Sam said taking a step towards Freddie.

Putting a hand up to stop Sam "Just accept the apology Freddie, please" Carly said in her sweet voice knowing Freddie couldn't resist it.

"Fine"

"Man kid you are pitiful" Tony all of a sudden appear in Freddie's face making him jump.

"What are you doing here" Freddie said still recovering from his almost heart-attack.

"Who are you talking to Freddie" Carly asked.

"Him" Freddie said pointing at Tony but Carly nor Sam saw him.

"They can't see me kid" Tony said walking right into both girls faces.

"Stop calling me kid, it's Freddie"

"We know" Carly said "and I never called you kid"

"Not you Carly, him" Freddie said pointing at Tony again who was now behind Carly as Carly and Sam both turn but saw no one.

"No one is here Freddie but us" Carly said getting even more worry at Freddie's behavior.

"I think Fredwierd has finally weird out to no man has gone before" Sam said laughing.

"Shut up" Freddie said.

"Listen Freddie just let me help" Tony said coming back to Freddie's side.

"No"

Getting annoy "Freddie what's going on" Carly said.

"Nothing, this guy won't leave me alone"

"I think Sam punch you a little bit too hard"

"Hey don't blame this on me, Freddie was already like this"

"That's it, I'm helping you, whether you like it or not" Tony said finally fled up with Freddie's resistance.

"What are you talking about"

"This" Tony then all of a sudden jumped into Freddie's body and Freddie felt a strange feeling go through him.

"Are you okay Freddie" Carly said

"Yeah babe, better than ever"

"What" Carly said confused.

"I'm tire of you not returning my feelings"

"Oh my God dork, you're so-"

Cutting Sam off "Listen Freddie-"

"Sssh" Freddie put a finger to Carly's mouth already knowing where she was going with this "Just listen" He said but the thing is he didn't talk just grab her and gave a kiss feel with so much passion, much to the shock of Sam. He kissed her for about ten seconds before pulling away leaving a stun Carly.

"Wow" Carly said unable to say anything else.

"What the hell Freddie" Sam said looking at Carly who was just standing there.

"Jealous" Freddie said with a smirk.

"What" Sam said confused.

"I finally figure out why you bully me and tease me about Carly never wanting to be with me, you're jealous"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah you are but it's okay because we are still good friends Sam" Freddie said grabbing her and giving her a kiss also but not with as much passion as the one with Carly and it only lasted to three seconds before he pull away but he was still close as he could feel her breathe on his lips "There, do you feel better"

"Did you just- AH!" Sam was cut off by a sharp pain.

"Hm. Poked dotted panties, nice call Samantha" Freddie said moving back to see the pain in Sam's eyes with a hint of shock. He look over to see Carly still stun.

Tony then jump from Freddie's body "There mission accomplish, well sort of"

"Oh my God" Freddie said in shock. Although he was taken over, he was realizing what Tony was forcing his body to do "Guys I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself, oh God please don't hurt me. Gah" He said before running through the school doors and all the way home.

Finally getting out of her shock a little "Did Freddie just kiss me" Carly said.

"Did Freddie just give me a wedgie" Sam said holding her backside.

"I think he used tongue" Carly said.

"Can you come with me to the bathroom and help me with this"

"Yeah sure" They both headed to the bathroom with Sam walking in a limp fashion.

"Well that felt good" Tony said still standing there "Hm maybe tomorrow I should help that kid who sneezes at lot grow some balls.

**Well that was funny to me and I hope you enjoyed it as well. I probably had some grammar problems, but hey. So review if you like.**

**LWB**


End file.
